


Stalking Prey

by ayeka3b



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeka3b/pseuds/ayeka3b
Summary: Short fic about Matthew coming to terms with stalking Diana in a way that is foreign to him.





	Stalking Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Discovery of Witches or any of the characters.

Matthew Clairmont was excellent at stalking prey, he relished it. The hunt was sometimes so much more important than the actual feast.

Laying in wait, patient throughout, knowing that the prey will be lulled by a false sense of security, and, when that security made the prey complacent, pouncing, striking and taking what was his, rightfully his.

He could no longer deny it, though he still tried to fight, Diana Bishop had become his prey, though in a very different way from what he expected.

Oh, he desired her blood, of course, but the thought of actually drinking it was repulsive to him. He would never be able to forgive himself should he hurt her in such a way.

No, he stalked her for something else entirely, something that was much more primal. He wanted her, craved her in ways he did not think would stir within him.

He had desired women before, stalked them as well, thought he was in love, but nothing that came before could compare to what he felt now.

He watches, observes, fully still, but unsure of to proceed. This is not his ordinary prey, nor is it an ordinary conclusion he desires. 

In fact, he is unsure what he desires, exactly.

He does not know how this ends without bloodshed though, most probably his.


End file.
